Radiant Night, Radiant Moon
by Lulucia
Summary: They say even the smallest pebble makes ripples on a pond's surface. Well she was a giant ass boulder, lugging its way across the pond while trying not to make a single ripple. In all honesty, the entire thing was doomed from the start. Where a SI/OC ends up in Kaguya's body.
1. Chapter 1: From Outside The Window

**Hello hello~ What am I supposed to say here anyways...**

 **Summary:** A SI/OC somehow makes her way into Kaguya's body, memories somewhat intact. Somewhat. Either way, she was screwed form the start, with the entire world plotting against her and the story-line riding on her being the antagonist. Oh she didn't like this at all. not. one. bit.

 **Warning:** Its rated T for a reason, meaning swearing and probably violence. Its war, what do you expect, really. Also I should really stop making new stories.

* * *

When Kaguya was born, the emperor and empress immediately shut out the outside, not letting a single word escape to the outside. Their first child's assassination was bad enough, and they would not allow their second child, their first daughter, to suffer the same fate. She would be kept from the public until she reaches the age of four, at least.

 _Age 1_

Kaguya is a pretty quiet child, but also a happy one. She toddles around and explores the area of the compound she is allowed in, occasionally falling but getting up almost immediately. The empress is exasperated by her behavior, and the emperor amused, but they fear that she would leave the boundaries of her little safe-zone, and escape into the public's vision. The little child only giggles, and they amuse her, hiding their fears from the strangely observative eyes of their child.

 _Age_ _3_

Kaguya is declared a hell-spawn by her mother, lovingly, of course. She is rambunctious and nothing like a princess, running around barefoot and shedding her multi-layered kimono as she runs. The servants screech as they see the young princess toddle by in a thin white kimono, the equivalent of underwear. The little girl only laughs and tumbles off of the wooden platform into the garden, and scrambles to the trees. Her mother and father find her up in the tree upon one of the highest branches, sitting there with a bird. She is severely scolded afterwards, but gets to keep her new companion.

 _Age 5_

It is at the age of five, that her mother finally declares Kaguya public-worthy. The little princess huffs, telling her mother that she has _always_ been public ready, and that the public has just not been ready for her. The queen laughs, and ruffles her hair, knowing that the little girl is only joking. They both break into little giggles, not looking royalty but a rather silly family. Its these times that Kaguya gets a distant look in her eyes, but she is always quick to shake it off. Her mother does not ask.

 _Age 10_

She is at the age of ten, and her mother is as strict as ever when it comes to manners. Kaguya, is also the same as ever and declares that she will wear a hakama, dress as a boy, and go to town. Her mother disagrees, but she does it anyway, putting up her white, long hair into a ponytail and stealing one of her personal bodyguard's clothes, sneaking over the castle walls. No one could ever figure out how she managed to climb over those gargantuan walls, and were more pre-occupied with finding her. In the end, they find her laughing and talking to the locals in a tea shop, eating much too many dangos. She is once again scolded and forced to sit in a seiza for hours, but the next day her father offers to go to the town with her, both in disguise. This becomes something of a tradition afterwards.

 _Age 13_

Kaguya is of age, and suitors flood in, asking for her hand. She cannot hide her disgust as men crawl to her, all wishing for her hand in marriage. Finally there are five princes form nearby countries whom all ask for her hand, each declaring not-so-subtly that if she does not marry them, they will declare war. Her mother is about to excuse them from the area, seeing how her daughter is disturbed to the point where she cannot hide her emotions, when Kaguya smiles. 'I know' she says, and all her mother can feel is the dread that comes with Kaguya's insane ideas. She declares she will marry that who can bring her the items she wants. Her mother dreads, because Kaguya has never been the smartest nor the most cunning. Her next words are said as if they are recited. She tells the first bring her the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from Nepal, the second to bring a jeweled branch from the mythical island of Horai, the third to bring her the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China, the fourth a colored jewel from a dragon's neck, and the fifth to bring her a cowry shell born of swallows. She seemed rather smugly happy as the princes looked at each other in confusion as to where or what each of these things were.

 _Age 15_

War has been declared, and the emperor has been called to battle. He leads his troops from behind and in-front, battling against many who had declared them their enemy. Kaguya feels guilty, and is certain this war was caused by her unwillingness to marry, but her mother laughs it off. Her mother, kind and strong, assures her that they would never make her marry a man she does not wish to marry. She is laughing, but kaguya can see the haunted shadows in her eyes, as their country slowly and steadily looses land. It is then that the distant look returns to Kaguya's eyes, and give away to a look of determination. Kaguya leaves the castle that day, armed with a sword and male clothing, and marches off before anyone can notice.

 _Age 20_

Its been five years since Kaguya's disappearance but rumors have been heard of a white haired swordsman with a lovely face, who's sharp dark eyes seems to know all. They say he cuts but never kills, and had visited each of the countries emperors in search of peace. He slowly becomes the common folk's hero. Kaguya's home country whispers of a princess turned hero, running in the wind and never killing but always fighting, just for their home. Its just a story, a rumor, but it never ceases to give them a spark of courage and hope.

 _Age 25_

The emperor passes away on his missing daughter's birthday, and a white haired swordsman arrives in the very same week. The castle servants witness a reunion of daughter-turned-son and mother, both crumbling into each others arms with weeps and sobs. The mother peels off her daughter's armor, brushes her hair, and dresses her into a formal kimono. Her mother still refuses to force her to marry, but the near desperation in the Empresses eyes is obvious. There is no heir to the throne. A woman cannot lead permanently. They need an Emperor, they need peace. But before that, there is a need for a conclusion. Both mother and daughter kneel at the burial site, and people whisper as the daughter bows before the cold black stone, and whisper her tales to un-hearing ears.

 _Age 26_

The silver haired girl, now woman, makes a decision and she takes up her armor and male outfit once more. Her mother is desperate, needing the support of a family in this dire time, and running a war has never been her job. Kaguya merely assures her mother that she will be back soon, and the determined light in her eyes assures her. But her mother is worried, and crumples as Kaguya turn and leaves, dashing into the winds once more. All they hear is that the silver haired swordsman has returned once more, but is this time, headed to the taboo lands.

 _Age 28_

Kaguya returns, just in time to meet her mother on her deathbed. The pressure and grief had been too much, and she had passed away with a small smile when Kaguya finally returns. The only remaining member of the royal family weeps and grieves, but puts it all away to lead the war. The entire nation is startled when they see their princess, in male clothes made of female-oriented cloth and sword at her hip, marches into the battlefront with the remaining soldiers. The warriors are nervous, and while having heard the rumors of the princess-now-empress being the silver haired swordsman, doubts as it had never been confirmed. The two protruding horns on her head does nothing to calm them.

But when the battle begins and their Empress stands tall, before an entire wave of enemies and extends her hand, they all fell into awe. Bone, ashen bone protrude itself out of their empress's palms and she wields them like blades, tossing them at their enemy's commander. The man burst into ashes and many expressions turn horrified, as the empress merely kneels and touches the ground.

A whisper of 'stand back' is heard and the warriors all scramble backwards, away from their empress in hear of being caught in whatever she has planned. Something along the lines of 'seedling fern' is heard and bones appear from the ground, impaling all that approached their lands, and it is an overwhelming victory, with only ashes to remain of the other side.

This begins the legend of the rabbit goddess, as well as the whispers of a oni. Kaguya hears of both, but still stands tall and upon her throne, like she had been expecting it all.

And perhaps she had.

* * *

Alright so I had this idea stuck in my head for a WHILE. And by a while i mean several months. Aand well basically I needed to get it out. DESPERATELY. So have a story that is probably also going to remain unfinished for a while, yaaaay.

I really need to write more...


	2. Chapter 2: Between Hell and the Moon

**First of all, THANK YOU FOR 3 REVIEWS, 15 FAVS, AND 14 FOLLOWS!  
**

 **This story was made on a whim, and I am VERY glad that this idea is well liked. YEs. I like this idea as well.**

 **I think I'm going to do this story in tiny chapters, so I can update faster. Also yaay cover (I drew it, horrah) and The Few That Know will hopefully be updated soon.  
**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It all started with a pressure behind her eyes, and a sharp pain in her chest.

It first comes when she hears her name at several months old, her mother crooning at her as she gently rocks her against her chest. 'Kaguya' her mother calls her, and a dull throb is felt behind the eyes, a prick against her chest. It's uncomfortable but fades away quickly, so the newly named Kaguya does not mind. Instead she is happy to have this name, quite liking the tale of the bamboo cutter, and giggles in amusement. She's named after the princess of the moon.

She likes the moon.

One day her mother begins reading tales to her, stories of distant lands, and legends of the world around her. One in particular, happened to be her favorite. It wasn't really a story but a warning tale, but she liked it anyway. It was of the land beyond the large mountain range, tall and seemingly impassible. In this land grew a very large tree, taller than the mountain range itself and surrounded by the densest forest, filled with vicious exotic creatures. They spoke of the tree, the fruit and seed of the gods, poison to mortal flesh.

This causes a familiar throb and ache, but Kaguya does not remember when she felt it last. She only feels familiarity, as if she had experienced the same exact feeling before. She ignores it, however, in favor of hearing the rest of the story, about how the tree was the god's mortal body, never to be touched.

Kaguya one day wake up from a strange dream that she had forgotten once she woke up, to find her room dark without a spec of light. She opens the window in hope of seeing the moon and stars, only to find a wide array of brightly lit specks in the sky. A dull ache and throb, but Kaguya does not notice, and instead stares at the empty sky.

There was no moon.

When she returns to sleep with the idea that maybe, just maybe today was the new moon, her thoughts echo in her mind. Why was there no moon? What was a moon? If there never was one, why does she know about it?

It all finally comes together on her fifth birthday, when she is finally introduced to the public. Her father places her on his lap and sits in a large conference room, all close friends and trusted advisers of her father. They stare at her, the little white haired girl sitting upon the emperor's lap, their expressions something akin to surprise. Finally, one of them speaks up.

"ōtsutsuki-Sama, what is her name?"

Kaguya stares at the gruff voiced general that had finally spoken up, eyes blank as her mind tries to comprehend what she has just heard. ' _Otsu-what?_ ' It should have been a simple comprehension, resulting in the discovery of her last name, but for some reason her mind insists on running in circles.

Otsutsuki. O-tsu-tsuki.

Kaguya ōtsutsuki.

Then everything just _clicked_.

Kaguya ōtsutsuki, princess and from the outer lands, enters the land of the elemental nations as a foreigner, eats the shinju's fruit, mother of Hagoromo ōtsutsuki and Hamura ōtsutsuki, mother of chakra, is the ten-tails as well as its creator, sealed into moon by children, husk-chakra separation, nine bijuu, mastermind behind all major conflict of shinobi, creator of zetsu, mastermind of fourth great ninja war-

And all Kaguya wants to do is _scream_.

Her memories are the equivalent of enamel cheese, filled with holes and unknown areas but she remembers the story of Naruto, she remembers living another life, she remembers _dying_. Not exactly how, but dying nonetheless. And it freaks her out.

Not to mention how the entire _plot_ of the story is pitted against her, and that was the equivalent of going against the gods. And if she didn't go with what her... predecessor(?) did the entire world might be different, no Naruto no Minato, no Konoha or Senju or Uchiha or Chakra or shinobi or... there were endless possibilities of what might go wrong, and it all made her head _hurt_.

It really didn't help that she was five years old.

"Her name is Kaguya ōtsutsuki, Raikou."

Kaguya never thought that she would be so grateful to hear her father talk in that loud voice of his. But now that it had literally shaken her out of her thoughts, she was proven wrong. She could think about all of that time-line and fate driven junk later, when she was in a private place so she could scream. She needed to focus on her guests and father right now, since this was a challenge that was in the present. She could probably think about the future later.

"Radiant light. A fitting name."

Raikou, the old general nods, and the entire room bursts into murmurs of congratulations and praises, and all Kaguya can really think is 'yes, this name is _very_ fitting seeing how bright the infinite tsukuyomi is'. Her father, however, positively beams when the old general praises her name, and boasts about how _he_ hand been the one to choose it. The room is filled with laughter, previous tension gone, and the meeting seems more like a gathering of friends rather than a formal meeting of the higher-ups of a country.

Kaguya mentally sends curses her father for her name, because maybe if he had chosen another one, she wouldn't have to be _the_ Kaguya and she could have lived a relatively peaceful life, like she had been doing so far. She could have lived as she wished, but no, her name had to come with a whole load of responsibilities and burdens.

But she just had to be this one character in particular that was practically screwed seven ways to hell.

Kaguya is absent minded for the rest of the evening, smiling absent-mindedly at her guests and giving short answers to questions she is asked. Her father watches her worriedly as Kaguya gives her mother a glass smile, and walks to her room. The couple stand beside each other in silence, worry permeating in the atmosphere.

They share a worried glance as their daughter stumbles into her room.

Kaguya fumbles as she closes the sliding rice-paper screen door behind her, eyes immediately dilating in panic as she finally releases her state of forced calm. ' _OH my GODS WHat thE HELL DO I DO NOW I'VE PROPERLY FREAKED OUT MY PARENTS AND I'm GOING TO TRY TO END THE WORLD WHAT THE ACTUAL_ _ **FUCK-'**_ Kaguya inhales sharply and promptly collapses onto her futon, screaming into in in frustration.

The most amount of responsibility she's ever held before, in this life so far and the past one, was a life. Singular. Herself.

Now she had the fate of mankind in her hands. Literally.

She did _NOT_ want to deal with that. At _ALL_.

Kaguya let out another moan, and pounded against the futon half-heatedly. She didn't exactly need to decide the fate of the world at this very moment, but everything she did would affect the future. Anything.

Maybe if she was born in the same time as Naurto and the main characters as a side character, the only way she would cause ripples is if she directly interfered with the main characters. So she could have just, left konoha or vanished, and it would have been totally fine, crisis averted with minimal changes to the time line.

But now that she was the central angatonist? She had no leeway for error whatsoever. She was born probably more than one century before the creation of Konoha or shinobi civilization, but it didn't change the fact that she was central to the plot. Move the center, and move everything else connected to it, AKA everything she doesn't want to change.

She could try to guess her way through, go eat the chakra fruit and then give birth to her two sons and become a villain. She could embody her will into a black shadow thing that's going to manipulate people for centuries until Madara comes along and gets manipulated to hell.

Problem was that Kaguya quite liked a peaceful life, didn't exactly want to give birth either, nor did she want to be stuck in a moon or cut up into nine sentient beings any time soon. She also really, _really_ didn't want to go insane.

And so Kaguya ōtsutsuki, newly discovered reincarnate, was stuck between chaotic hell and the moon.

She really, _really_ doesn't want anything to do with this.

Why could she have a life of peace?

* * *

 **SO. That was that, the chapter was much shorter than I expected. Maybe I'll make them a bit longer next time. Also, replies to reviews!**

 **Dear Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'll be trying to update The Few That Know, but the other two are kind of... dead. I hope when you said 'other stories' you meant TFTK because that's the only one that's really going to be updated anytime soon.

 **Dear RadioPoisoning:** I'm not planning on abandoning it, but hey, I'll do my best! This story is literally one unplanned mess and I'm gonna have to work a lot of things out. Also I really like this idea of a Kaguya SI and I would totally like to see another's perspective on it. Too bad there's no other ones...

 **Dear UniCryn:** I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure whether to reply to you VIA IM or the story, but since I already have two replies, I thought I might as well. P.S. Thanks for the follow!


	3. Chapter 3: Count The Roof Tiles

**This chapter took forever to write but is incredibly short and I am very, very angry. But my muse has been dead for the past... what, few months? Writing has basically been the bane of all existence for me. Welp. Hope you enjoy anyways, since I finally have an idea of where I'm going with this.**

 **Also, note to self, never try to post from my Ipad ever again. It sucked. Immensely. And screwed up a lot of my writing. It may still have quite a few errors, do feel free to let me know if you find them. Im afraid in my current, sleepy state I cant exactly. Find them. I did put it through grammarly though but I'm positive there's more than some tense errors in there. I tend to do that alot.**

 **On another note, thank you very, VERY much for the positive reviews! I'll try to keep going, as long as possible!**

* * *

Kaguya stared at the high ceiling of the tatami-lined room, observing the rare architectural structure. High ceilings were rare due to the pure amount of wood, paper, time, and structural knowledge it took to build. But what was a emperors castle, if not full of rarities?

 _"... Kaguya."_

Six structural beams, one very large one and five smaller ones running perpendicular to it,was the main structural support of the rectangular room's ceiling. Smaller supports crisscrossed the ceiling in a grid form, each filled with clay, or paper pulp. She forgot what was being used in this room, she could have sworn it was the clay. She was going to have to hunt down that carpenter again to find out.

 _"Kaguya."_

Maybe she could even apprentice, or at the very least learn from that old guy. He was pretty good at explaining things. Oh wait, was that something shiny on the ceiling there? Maybe gold flakes? Her dad, the current emperor, didn't care too much for gaudy, shiny goods, but according to the guards and long time servants her grandfather and his uncle were both _very_ into that idea of lining everything with gold and wealth. To show off, probably. She swore all the older emperors were children, trying to rub their wealth into each others faces, and throwing tantrums, which led to wars.

 _"Kaguya!"_

That was basically the entirety of the Kaunan War! One old fart, Emperor Hodeki of Kaji, decides to show off some rare mineral he found by putting it in every single piece of clothing he owns, literally lining everything from his underwear to his hair in that stuff, and one other old fart gets jealous. Emperor Ange or something. Either way, jealous far goes to war with the gaudy fart, and then their neighbors pounce on them when they reach a stalemate, effectively destroying the two countries.

In the end, it turned out that the so-called "rare mineral" was actually just some common quartz-equivalent of this world that happened to be some interesting color because of the soil of their land. And there was that one other war-

 **CRACK!** ** _"KAGUYA!"_**

The emperor's hands slam into the low wooden table as he roars her name, effectively making her leap about a foot into the air, skin so pale that her hair stands out against it. The crack of skin against wood rang in her ears, as she sat there with eyes wide and terrified. Her father lets out a long sigh, kneading the bridge of his nose and grumbling about troublesome daughters.

Kaguya pales even further, but manages to speak up.

"Y-yes?"

Her voice cracks with fear and tears begin to well up in here eyes. Damn her lack of emotional control and her easily terrified five-year-old body. At her visible fright her father's eyes warms, just a fraction, but enough to calm her down. The warmth, however, also revealed some weariness and fatigue that had previously been hidden. Guilt sparks in Kaguya's chest.

"I asked you a question." He states, managing to sound incredibly stern despite the bags that seemed to be forming under his eyes.

Question? Kaguya blinks, not remembering any question asked, her only memory of the last few minutes all consisting of internal architectural rambling and the occasional comment about her father's worn appearance. No question came to mind.

Her father sighed again, louder this time, and she was tempted to chide him that if he sighed too much his happiness would leak out. She smartly refrained from doing so, however. She was certain her father would not take her smart mouthing kindly, especially not with the mood is currently in. The emperor let out another longer sigh, and the temptation grew. Luckily, he spoke up before she could blurt out her comment.

"I asked what had been bothering you so much." Her father looks at her warily, his eyes filled with half-hidden worry. "You locked yourself into your room for nearly three days, and we had to break down your door just to get you out. Not to mention all those weird symbols you've been drawing... some are worried you've been cursed."

Ah. That. Right. Kaguya immediately averts her eyes from her father's, glancing down at her tightly gripped kimono instead. That question was the reason why she started inspecting the ceiling, and somehow she had managed to get completely caught up in it. She shuffled awkwardly on her cushion, fidgeting with the pretty cloth.

"Kaguya."

Her father's voice cuts through her thoughts, not letting her go off into internal monologues. He sounded so tired.

"u- uhm... "

How was she supposed to explain her dilemma to him? She couldn't exactly tell him 'oh hey, yeah did you know that I am technically supposed to try to destroy the world and get tossed into the sky with a bunch of rocks by my sons? You know, according to the previous plot?'. Yeah, no. That was _not_ happening. Especially not now, since her father seemed especially tired. But not giving him an answer was not an option, and she really was not the best liar. Her father's insane intuition did nothing to help.

"I- I don't think I'll make a good empress... ?"

She tries to summarize her worries into a simple statement, but it somehow turns into a question instead. That, however, was probably the best explanation she could give. Her head hangs and the grip on her kimono turns white, tense and 's a beat of silence and Kaguya feels even more uncomfortable. Was her dad angry? Or even worse, disappointed?

Then there finally was a sound, something that sounded like a wheeze.

Kaguya blinks. A wheeze? She looks up, eyes wide at her father's trembling form, doubled over from his seiza position a single arm used as support as the other covered his face."Father?"

She asks, hesitant and careful. Was he okay? He glances up with something suspiciously shiny in his eyes and immediately begins wheezing again, this time, louder. Actually, those wheezes were sounding less like wheezes and more like-"Ppffftttt haHAHAHAHA!"-laughter.

"Father!"

The worried look immediately vanishes and is replaced with an indignant expression, brows furrowed in anger and frustration. Why in the world was he laughing?

"-hahaha ha- k-Kaguya, sweetheart-,"

Her father tries to talk but bursts into giggles, no matter how much he denied it later, and Kaguya grows more frustrated. A part of her is happy that he no longer looked as tired but... why in the world was he laughing? This was a serious matter! It takes her father a while before he can finally talk again, eyes still filled with tears and eyes twinkling with amusement. Kaguya only scowled further.

"t-that's nothing you should be worrying about right now, Kaguya." He chuckles a little, wiping the tears from his eyes. "And here I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"Something IS seriously wrong! Dad, I'm like, destined to be this big mighty person and what if I mess up?" Kaguya all but growls, not understanding why her father finds this so amusing. "Knowing me, I WILL mess up!"

"Kaguya, child, you're five. Five. And if your mother gives birth to a son, he will be the one to take the throne. You really shouldn't be worrying about that, not now." He reaches over and pats her head, looking immensely relieved. "Think about that later, when you actually are empress, sweetheart."

Kaguya stares at her father with a deadpan expression, utterly unimpressed with his words. But they... had some truth to them. How was she supposed to change anything from the age of five? Perhaps it was a tad too early to panic? The whole fruit and world destruction thing came much later in her life after all... maybe she could think about it then? Yeah. She could do this later.

And like all procrastination, she would probably regret it immensely afterward, but hey, leave the future consequences to her future self. For now, she was just going to enjoy being a kid. An emperor's kid. I mean, come on, who gets the opportunity to be an actual princess these days?

* * *

 _ **OMAKE:**_ _PikaMew1288 mentioned that It would have been better for the SI to enter at any of the three points: "Just as Kaguya eats the chakra fruit 2. Shortly before she is sealed so she can find a way to escape without being noticed (Blood Clone for example) 3. Just as Kaguya takes over Madara's body and she then either trolls Naruto and the Gang or pranks them."_

 _So I tried the last option? Kaguya's SI's mind arriving as Kaguya arrives/forms her body. Basically, crack._

 _..._

The first thing she notices is HOLY SHIT I AM FLOATING.

And she was, quite literally floating in midair, arms spread to each side and the flow of pure power echoing in her veins. It felt weird but also complete.

Complete, like they've only been a fragment before, finally whole again.

Two people, one taller and the other shorter, stood side by side, tense and looking up at her from the surface of the world below. Another two, both around the same size, were caught in... her hair?

They seemed familiar.

Everything was still quite hazy at this point, her own identity unknown, and her own methods of floating completely unfathomable. But she was doing it, and slowly everything came into focus.

Her vision cleared first, and the burbs that were vague blurbs turned into sharp, clearly visible figures. The smaller of the not-caught-in-hair-duo, was a pink haired female with weird lines running down her face, hand clutching a blade. The taller was an older male, white-haired and tall, also holding a similar blade.

The pair held captive were young, about the girl's age, one of them dark haired and with a single multi-ringed eye and the other a golden-haired boy with bars on their face and their entire outfit cloaked in energy.

That energy was what focused next.

There was a large clump of it focused in her left sleeve, and it was also condensed around each of the humans in the area. The energy was also in the air, and it was also within herself.

But there was something about the energy withing the two boys within her grasp that set off alarms. Something about their palms...

Almost as if on instinct, the two were tossed far away with much energy. They were dangerous. Incredibly dangerous.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Ah, so that's what they were... wait. what.

Naruto? Sasuke? Wasn't that from a comic? A story?

Her head tilts as she thinks, trying to remember. What exactly was the story about again? There was a lot of struggling for the protagonist who was...

Naruto.

Yes, that blonde kid was the protagonist. So then the dark haired boy was Sasuke, the avenger. Wasn't he evil for a while? Did they somehow come together as a team again? When did that happen?

"K-Kaguya... mother..."

A voice rasps from below, and her eyes immediately dart to her large sleeve, and at the two eyes shining within its darkness.

Her immediate response would have been to retort that she had NOT given birth to such a strange and grotesque being, and if she had, she would have definitely remembered because holy hell what is wrong with your body. But the name stops her words.

Kaguya.

The super villain of the story.

The reason why Sasuke and Naruto were fighting together.

Well, shit. Fate sure chose a bad time to drop her into Kaguya's... body? Was she always Kaguya, just without these memories? Whichever way, she chose the worst timing to wake up.

But then...

A wicked grin spreads its way across her face.

The white haired jounin, Kakashi, reacts first, paling and grabbing Sakura by the shoulder, pulling her backward and away from Kaguya. The protagonist combo gets up from the rubble, and noticing her smile, becomes hesitant.

Kaguya gently lowers herself to the ground.

Team seven immediately tenses.

"Sup."

Kaguya lifts one arm up in a lazy wave, and the group blinks, frozen. They seem to have noticed who exactly she was emulating.

"NOT ANOTHER KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto is the one who reacts first, both hands reaching up and grabbing his head as he falls to his knees and screams. Sasuke looks at her with a very blank expression, even a little too blank.

Sakura blinks, then blinks, again and glances at her teacher. Kakashi, in turn, is giving Kaguya the evil eye, in suspicion or for stealing his signature greeting is left unknown.

Zetsu twitches in her sleeve, his chakra giving off waves of confusion.

"Well uh, looks like my kid caused you guys some trouble." She continues, as if nothing was wrong, motioning to her sleeve. "Sorry 'bout that."

"M-Mother!"

"You have no right to complain, you should be the one out here and apologizing to these people, you hear?"

Zetsu immediately goes quiet, presumably trying to reflect on where he went wrong. Kaguya lets out a huff, completely ignoring how team seven's jaws seem to have become unhinged.

"I would make him bow and apologize but he's kinda in a bit of a liquid state right now." She waves her arm as if to demonstrate. "Also who's this weird guy I'm possessing right now?"

She pats her side, or more accurately part of her hair and her side, and she sees several of them pale. They pale even further when she jabs her arm into herself and proceeds to pull said man out of her, and tosses him to the floor.

"I don't appreciate having weird old men inside of me."

There's a pause, until Naruto snickers. Kaguya immediately pales. The rest of team seven looks at Naruto like he's insane, laughing in a situation like this.

"THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL SHUT UP KID"

Kakashi is next to catch up, and looks a little disappointed he didn't realize it first. He lightens up quickly, however, and begins to comment.

"I must approve of your decision as a teacher. Choose your partners carefully, and I must say I do not recommend having se-"

Kakashi is quickly crushed by a large bundle of hair before he can finish. He remains uninjured, but uncomfortably pressed against the floor. He says something, but it gets completely muffled by the ground and hair.

"It wasn't an intentional innuendo!"

Kaguya screeches, but there's more snickering, and naruto is practically dying, rolling on the ground from laughter. Kaguya blushes a deeper red and sputters.

"Oh shut it! I CAN go evil and try to destroy the world you know!"


End file.
